First Kiss
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: Sehun ceritanya diledek masih bau kencur gara-gara belom pernah ciuman. Terus Sehun nanya deh ke Jongin. "Hyung, ciuman itu gimana sih rasanya?". Lalu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan/katakan? KaiHun, a bit pedo!Kai. Fluffy gagal gitu. Yuk dibaca lalu di review. Suyanq lagi miring otaknya(?)


**[EXO; KaiHun; A bit pedo!Jongin]**

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Sehunnie? Sehunnie kenapa sedih?"

Bocah berumur empat belas tahun itu merengut sebal. Bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Uhh, Jongin hyung di abaikan. Menyesal deh jauh-jauh ke sini." Ujar Jonginㅡhyung kesayangan Sehunㅡsambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sehun yang masih merengut dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin dan Sehun bukanlah seorang kakak adik apalagi teman satu kelas. Jongin sudah dua puluh tahunㅡsudah kuliah semester empatㅡ, sedangkan Sehun masih bocah _ingusan_ polos berumur empat belas tahun, esempe kelas dua.

Jongin dan Sehun saling kenal perantara jejaring sosial. Jadi, Sehun hanya iseng chatting dengan Jongin, bahkan curhat segala masalahnya. Karena itu mereka jadi dekat. Saat Sehun diajak ketemuan juga, bocah kulit albino itu agak bimbang, takut diculik. Dan ternyata? Jongin adalah lelaki baik, tampan, ramah, pintar pula. Ugh.

"Sehunnie kenapa umm?"

Sehun masih diam.

"Ya sudah, hyung pulang ya? Hyung banyak tugas nih."

Sehun masih tetap diam, bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Jongin. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya. _Sabar, Jongin. Sabar_. Batin Jongin.

Jongin memiliki tempramen yang buruk. Makanya ia takut jika emosinya meledak didepan Sehun. Apalagi sampai marah pada Sehun. Tidak sanggup.

"Hyung, apa Sehunnie masih bau kencur?" Akhirnya bocah albino itu mengeluarkan suara. Jongin mengernyit. Tumben sekali Sehun menanyakan itu padanya.

"Kok begitu? Sehun sudah empat belas tahun kan? Berarti Sehunnie sudah besar."

"Begitukah?" Ujar Sehun sarkastik.

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?" Topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini sungguh menarik perhatian Jongin.

"Dikelas, Sehun diledek masih _bau kencur_."

"Pfftㅡ" Jongin menahan tawanya, yang dibalas dengan pout si anak kecil ini.

"Jonginnie hyung jahaaat! Ish! Sudah ih Jongin hyung pulang saja! Sehun bete sama hyung!" Marah Sehun. Jongin terkekeh dan mengusap lembut rambut cokelat Sehun.

"Mianhae. Memang apa alasannya?"

Jari lentik Sehun menarik jemari Jongin dan memainkannya. "Mereka ngeledek Sehun _jomblo_ terusterusan! Bikin kesel! Udah gitu, Sehun dibilang masih bocah gara-gara belum mimpi basah, dan belum pernah ciuman! Ngeselin bangeeeett!" Sehun bercerita dengan berapi-api, hingga tangan besar Jongin diremas gemas oleh tangan kecil Sehun.

Cerita Sehun tadi membuat Jongin benar-benar tertawa. "Sehunnie sayang~ jangan didengerin apa kata mereka, oke? Sehun belum waktunya mimpi basah. Dan untuk pacaran, Sehun gak boleh pacaran dulu, Sehun harus belajar yang pinter! Nanti kalo udah selesai sekolah baru punya pacar."

"Hyung, tapi Sehun malas dan bosan diledek seperti itu terusss!"

"Kalo Sehun punya pacar, Jongin hyung gak mau temenan sama Sehunnie lagi." Ujar Jongin sambil memeletkan lidahnyaㅡmeledek.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hyung, memang ciuman itu bagaimana sih rasanya?"

Seketika, akal sehat Jongin berhenti bekerja diganti dengan akal mesum dan jahil yang selalu ia keluarkan bersama teman kuliahnya. Jongin terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Apalagi, bibir merah muda Sehun itu benar-benar menggoda Jongin untuk melumatnya! Ugh.

"Hyung? Hyung kenapa?"

"Ah, anniyo."

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaan Sehun yang tadi dong! Ciuman itu gimana rasanya?" Tanya Sehun lagi, bibirnya mengerucut lagi. Astaga, Jongin tidak kuat. Secara tidak langsung, Sehun benar-benar menggodanya.

_Ya Tuhan maafkan hambamu ini_. Batin Jongin dan mulai mendekati wajah Sehun.

Sehun terkejut langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin. Sayangnya, tangan Jongin menahan kepala Sehun hingga tetap pada posisi itu.

"Hy-hyung?"

Wajah Sehun memanas. Jongin terus mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, bahkan ia sudah memejamkan matanya.

Cup.

Dengan insting yang kuat, Jongin mulai melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut dan tanpa nafsu. Tidak lama, Jongin melepas ciumannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya, Sehunnie?"

Sehun masih memasang terkejut_._jpg. Jemarinya memegang bibir merahnya yang baru saja di lumat oleh Jongin.

Jongin memeluk Sehun dari samping.

"Mianhae, hyung terlalu lancang. Hyung mencintaimu." Ujar Jongin lalu mengecup pelipis Sehun lembut.

_APA YANG GUE UCAP YA TUHAN_ ㅡbatin Jongin dalam hati.

"H-hyung?"

"Ah, sudah sore, ayo pulang, Sehunnie~"

Sehun hanya ikut Jongin dengan terkejut_._jpg-nya. Ia masih shock.

Jadi, begitu rasanya ciuman?

Rasanya.. Aneh, menggelitik, menyenangkan, lucu.

Dan lagi,,,

Itu ciuman pertamanya.

Bersama Jongin.

Dan tadiㅡAPA?!

JONGIN MENCINTAINYA?

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganku_. Batin Sehun dalam hati.

ㅡENDㅡ

Sehun: 14 tahun, SMP kelas dua

Jongin: 20 tahun, kuliah semester empat

Latar

\- waktu: sore sekitar jam set 3 - jam 4-an

\- tempat: lapangan sekolah /ceritanya sekolah sehun udah sepi banget/

Oke, kenapa gue buat ff baru lagi. Karena buat ff Feminim, gue malas ngetik(?). Buat Berkenalan, gue jadi ragu ngelanjutinnya gara2 BaekTae ;-;

Dan kenapa gue kasih keterangannya?

Karena gue ngetiknya ngebut dan ini gaje banget:3

Kenapa gue bikin ff bertakjub(?) first kiss?

Gara-gara dengen mister chu nya apink itu lucu, terus dipikiran gue kis kas kis cipok cium lumat /anjir/

Udah begini adanya.

Ini gak mengandung unsur pacaran -tapigataukedepannya-

Maaf ini pedo

Maaf ini kurang fluffy

Maaf ini pendek

Udah deh suyanq mau ngemis review follow fav dan ide baru (?) Yaudah makasih banyak /bow/

Oh iya, kalau berkenan nih(?) Yuk ngobrol banyak sama suyanq. Facebook dan ask fm suyanq ada di profile suyanq. Yuk chat yu yak yuu~ mau request juga boleh lewat fesbuk ataupun ask fm makasih mmwah

June 20, 2014

suyanqqqqq pake lope putih


End file.
